The New Journey
by Gamers Guide Studios
Summary: The original Code:Breakers have taken control of Eden reshaping it as they continue to punish evil, recruiting the new Code:Numbers and Code:Names this story follows the new generation.
1. Chapter 1

Eden a secret organisation spreading its reach throughout Japan acting as the non-existent bringing judgement onto those who escape the law system, the existence of Eden changed after President Fujiwawa was announced dead due to a plane crash. The inner workings of Eden were split between the five Code:breakers, Heike 'Code: 02' took control of Eden in Fujiwara's place recruiting the new generation of Code:Breakers including the Code:Numbers as well as the Code:Names. Yuuki 'Code: 03' along with Rui 'Code: 05' took over the control of the agents under Eden's reach the members without special powers, while Ogami 'Code: 06' took over the as the Code:Numbers advisor mediating between Heike and the six Code:Numbers. Toki 'Code: 04' took the chance to rebuild the demolished Code:Names whose members had died or finished their obligation to Eden, acting as the new mediator similar to Ogami keeping their rivalry active with their recruits efforts.

 **New Code: 06**

Hideki, Zero. The first addition to Ogami's Code:Numbers. An eighteen year old boy found by Ogami during one of his scouting missions to replenish the Code:Numbers, his ability he has called 'The Evil Eye' his ability allows his to trap his target into a real illusion where death is possible. To activate the ability he needs to make direct eye contact with his target, while in his lost form his physical body becomes ghostlike no physical object able to touch him.

Zero has a deep respect for Ogami after spending months living at Eden's headquarters learning from him to make up for his lost states weaknesses, Zero learnt swordplay, survival skills, piano and shows a similar photographic memory to Ogami.


	2. Chapter 2

Zero sits leaning against the wall of a building a dark black jacket hanging off his shoulders as his golden eyes scan over the pages of his book, the sounds of students and office workers finishing their days heading towards the train station fill the area. The small vibrating of his phone inside his pocket causes Zero to close his book as he steps up onto his feet, still inside his uniform he answers the phone "Code 06 here" a serious tone in his voice as his gaze becomes distant from the lively area. "Do a wonderful job 06, punish the evil" Hike shouts down the phone as Zero lets out a small smirk hanging up the phone, carrying his book under his left arm he steps down the alleyway silently the distant look in his eyes facing towards his target.

...

The smell of gunpowder and smoke filled the small room as three men dressed in black suits cleaned along their pistols, assassins guns for hire finishing up their target. A pool of blood and pile of bodies in the corner of the room the remains of their targets, a wealthy family of four mother, father, son and daughter laying lifeless in a puddle of their mixed blood. The tallest among the group lets out an annoyed cough as he throws a knife towards the bodies, "Such a messy job, the trash's blood got into my gun" he spoke running a sniper pullet along his lips the other two let out a small laugh watching him stab the father multiple times in the back.

A knock at the door causes them to quieten two hide out of sight of the door as the fatter of the three sits inside a chair facing the door, the positioning blocking the bodies and blood from view "Come in" he spoke in a gritty smokers voice hiding his gun under a pillow beside him with his finger on the trigger. The door slowly opens creaking out as Zero stands his left hand inside his trouser pocket while his right hand keeps his book under his arm, his dark black hair partly hiding his golden coloured eyes "I seem to have the wrong apartment, I'm sorry" he said seeing only one of his targets inside the room. As he takes a step back an evil grin fills his face as the assassin turns pale in fear in front of him he can see the countless people he has gunned down swarming through the door, in his panic he fires off his gun shooting his partners bringing them both down before dying of a heart attack.

Zero steps into the now quiet room as the other two assassins squirm on the floor their guns out of their reach, "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth" he spoke out proudly as the other assassins tremble in fear as large red scars form along their necks a stigmata from their illusions " And the Eternal Nightmare for the Evil" he whispered finishing off his chant. The lifeless bodies of the assassins covered in cuts and bruises all from the nightmares, sitting outside of the building is an unmarked police car with one officer inside the one orchestrating the murder of the family. Zero calmly taps the edge of his book against the window of the car gaining the attention of the officer dressed in blue "Officer the people you are waiting for will not be coming", at the sight of his golden eyes the officer started to break out in a cold sweat 'Did someone find out i paid those three to kill them' he thought as his grip tightened onto the steering wheel. The Officer lets out a small gasp seeing Zero's hand reaching closer slowly before he speeds off down the road, Zero slowly runs his left hand through his thick black hair watching the police car speed down the road only to come to a stop half a mile away. The driver suffering from asphyxiation passed out and died at the wheel believing he drove off a bridge into the ocean below, Zero's cold gaze broke returning to a lively look while he lets out a small yawn into his open palm "Another long day, school tomorrow~" he said yawning out, rubbing his left index finger against his left eye "Nah i can skip tomorrow" he laughed walking slowly from his job.


End file.
